


What A Waste

by 4376111



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fix-It, Possible pairings in the future, but not really, chapters, more like Make-It-Confusing, rating may be up for change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: In which Thatch eats the yami-yami no mi, and fate is such a fickle thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, though ch. 1&2 already have drafts...  
> Disclaimer: One Piece is Disclaim'd as of now.  
> I tried adding italics to make this easier to understand. Italics/different formatting=different setting!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Somewhere, muted by the roaring of several billion cubic kilometers, bubbles climb towards the surface.

_Somewhere, muted by the roaring of a merciless snowstorm, a boy climbs towards a legend._

The bubbles burst out into the cold air, sea water quickly filling their place.

_The man's laughter bursts out into the cold air, a swig of alcohol briefly taking its place._

Following the bubbles, a head emerges, gasping from air-deprived lungs.

_Following the laughter, a conversation emerges, warming the air in their lungs._

The man's hair is loose around his shoulders as he shoves his companion forward.

_The man's hair is red. He uses his empty shoulder to shove his companion._

The companion coughs, seawater spluttering from his lips.

_The companion coughs, food bits spluttering from his lips._

The pair shakily climb up the ladder.

_The pair shakily rise from the ground._

A concerned crewmember wraps towels around their shoulders.

_A drunken crewmember wraps blankets around their shoulders._

"Thank you," says the companion, "for saving me."

_"Thank you," says the guest, "for saving Luffy."_

"It was nothing," says the man.

_"No need to thank me," says the man._

"I took this, by the way, right before I fell in," the first replies.

_"I took this, by the way, right before I left" the first mutters._

"Are you sure?" asks the man, "For me?"

_"For me?" asks the man, "Are you sure?"_

"I have no need for it. I already have a devil fruit."

_"I don't need it. I already have many pictures of Luffy."_

"I'm still not sure what to do with it... thank you"

_"I'll treasure it... thank you"_

"It's no problem, Commander Thatch"

_"It's no problem, Akagami no Shanks"_

 


End file.
